Learning to Live Again
by Ro 'FlyinBootay
Summary: What if while on the run Lissa was killed? What if Rose stayed away still? Now that she is found and back at St. Vlads whats going to happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

RPOV

A few months before

_I run, fast, down the street trying to get away for the scene. My best friend blood soaked my cloths, tears stream down my face, the left side stung from the claw mark the Striogi left to make sure I never forgot this night. She's dead, she's dead. Was all I could think; I ran until my legs could no longer hold me, and I fell to the ground, I held my chest, it hurt so much. I screamed as loud as I could crying her name, I could do nothing else but cry, I couldn't move, the world push on my chest threatening to kill me. I laid there for hours, before I could finally move, get up and try and make up for her death._

Today

_She screamed, my name, as the red eyed beast wrapped its arms around her, slowly biting into her neck. I couldn't move the arms around me were too strong. I didn't train for this. I wanted to help her but what could I do. She fell to the ground limp, the iron grip was released I ran to her and dropped to my knees, as the monsters disappeared from view._

I fell out of bed, panting and sweating. I look at my hands, I sighed, and that same nightmare again. "Just a dream" I whispered. I look at the clock; it was three in the morning. The college campus seemed finally quiet. I walk over to the window, and look out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. The house in which I rented a room for the past eight months sat on residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out, but it still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In my yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes. And a man watching me; a figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away. I couldn't see him well, but I could just make out a long jacket and that his was tall before the shadows swallow him whole. I ran to my closet, I was still in yesterday's cloths, which consisted of a black tank top and dark blue, boot cut jeans. I was too lazy to change last night. I put on my knee high black boots, that were on a thin heal, very useful for a fight, and grabbed my long black jacket, slipped it on and ran out the door. I could run for hours at a time, so I didn't need a car. I ran out the house and my heels click with every step, I was still weak from the blood loss; I was attacked by a Striogi last night, about 3 hours ago. I could fell the bite tug with every leap I took, I soon felt blood run down to my shirt, it was really deep or it must have reopened. The world was slightly spinning at first but it was slowly getting worse, but I knew I couldn't stop. If it really was a guardian outside my window, I could let them know I let Lissa die. If it was a Striogi that was even worse, I was in no condition to fight.

A Figure stepped onto the side walk, in front of me, so I stopped abruptly which caused me to trip over my feet, and I fell to the ground. I stood as soon as I heard footsteps behind me. I was surrounded by at least 10 people; I couldn't see their eyes so I could tell if they were friend or foe. I looked at the figure that seemed to be the leader; it was him, and the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than me, maybe mid- twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six- seven. He had shoulder- length brown hair, tied back in a ponytail and a long brown coat- a duster it was called. The light overhead flickered, his eyes were dark brown, and I almost sighed in relief.

"Stay back." I growled. His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.

"I'm not going to-" He took a step forward. Too close. I attacked him, a high kick, and landed the blow to his chest. He was obviously not expecting me to hit him, he stumbled back. Another guardian tried to hit me; I ducked under his fist, and whipped out my silver stake, leaving a shallow cut on his arm. No one tried to come at me after that; I kept my hands up, with the right one holding the blade. A few second went by and we all just stood there. The world almost turned upside down, and I stumbled back. Two guardians took a step to me. I stood on my feet the best I could and gave them a dirty look. The lead guardian came at me again. This time I couldn't see his movement they burred together, he landed a punch on my shoulder and I stumbled back, I turned, and tried to catch myself but I was unable to, the temple of my head hit the concert and stars formed before my eyes. Several Guardians gasped. The man that hit me looked the most surprised, probably thought I wouldn't fall with such a light blow. I pushed myself of the ground and turned to him, he stared at me, then his eyes moved down to neck. I slowly reached up and touch the bite, I pulled my hand back and my fingers were covered in slick, dark blood. The man took a step closer to me, and I moved back. Even though I had just attacked him he was relatively calm. "My name is Dimitri Belikov." he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "Where is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir?" I bowed my head. I hadn't heard someone say her name for a while now. My eyes stung, I was on the verge of crying. The man waited for my answer.

"She's dead." I said. The calm I was going for didn't work.

"What?" The Guardian exclaimed.

"She was killed a few months back, when 8 Striogi attacks us." I said, trying to get on my feet, but as soon as I stood on my own feet the world spun, down to the ground, and I dropped to my knees. Everyone was too surprised to move.

"What were you doing when they were killing her?" The guardian growled.

TRYING TO SAVE, HER LIFE BUT IMPOSSIBLE TO GET OUT OF STRIGOI'S GRIP." Some guardians flinched. "Leave me be." I said. "She not here, so you can't her back, and what am I to the school if I can't even protect my best friend."

"Everyone makes mistakes. You're coming with us, and you will be assigned to a new Moroi." Dimitri Said.

"No." I growled.

"Yes." He said, grabbing my elbow and yanking me to my feet. The world turned, and my knees buckled the only thing keeping me up was, Dimitri. I pulled free, and stumbled slightly, but ran again, there nothing left in this world to fight for anymore, but I wasn't going with them, I refused to. I heard the footsteps pursuing me. I still held my silver stake, running as fast as I could. They were slowly catching up. Something came in front of me again, but it was not a guardian I saw a flash of red, glowing in his eyes. I tried to stop but it was too late again.

The Striogi grabbed me. "I'm going to finish what I started last night, honey." His hand brushed over the scar on my cheek "Now don't fight me, the more you do the more painful your death will be." The man ghostly smile pressed against my neck, as he bit into the bite that was already there. I let out a cry as pain took hold. It hurt; the pain was like a fire spreading through me. I managed to block out the pain long enough to knee him in the stomach. He let go of me with a strange sound. I saw the guardians out of the corner of my eye. They didn't move towards me. I smiled, my turn to shine. The Striogi lunged at me. I moved out of the way, let the sliver stake run across his arm, he cried out in pain, and fell to his knees. I kicked him hard, breaking a few ribs, as he fell back onto the ground.

"One person you learn not to mess with is me." I growled, digging the stake deep into his chest. His eyes widen.

"I thought you were a novice." he mumbled his last words.

"I may not have the tat, but I still can fight." His eyes closed as he died away. I pulled the stake out. The guardians advance towards me, and looked at my work. The world spun again, and I fell back into the arms of someone. The world consumed me into blackness.

_She screamed, my name, as the red eyed beast wrapped its arms around her, slowly biting into her neck. I couldn't move the arms around me were too strong. I didn't train for this. I wanted to help her but what could I do. She fell to the ground limp, the iron grip was released I ran to her and dropped to my knees, as the monsters disappeared from view._

I jumped awake. I look around. I was on a plane. "Try not to move too much, you lost a lot of blood." I look over, Dimitri sat next to me. "How did you that scar on your lip and cheek?" I raised my hand and traced the scar that ran down from just under my eye, to my bottom lip.

"A Striogi" I said.

"I figured that much, but I didn't ask who I asked how."

"It gave it to me so I would forget who killed Lissa." I said, trying to keep a straight face, but her face, her pleas for help flashed in my mind. I tear leak from my eye, the wounds, the mental sorrow of the night refused to heal. I look out the window and look out into the black of the night. I drifted off to sleep, only to be haunted by the same dream again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RPOV

I woke up to someone shaking me and I reacted instantly by backhanding them. "Owww!" I heard someone with a Russian accent exclaim and I realized I had just back handed guardian Belikov.

"I'm sorry! I just reacted like…" I trailed off.

"A train guardian?"

"Ummmm… yea" I said trying not to laugh at the red hand print on his face.

"Just laugh" he sighed and I did, but only for a second because I realized we must have landed. "It's going to be ok… you tried to protect her you have the scars physical and mental"

"It's just I'm back without her and we were planning to come back the week after she was murdered" I whispered.

"Your home that's all that matters to everyone"

"No what matters is that the last Dragomir is dead because I wasn't strong enough to protect her and that was why I never wanted to come back"

"Well let's go" he said giving up.

"Fine" I sighed getting up and exiting the plane. I followed him and of course he decided to go straight through the commons and it was breakfast. As soon as everyone caught a glimpse of me they started to whisper and it was about where she was and how I got the scar and other things that made me want to cry even more than I already did. Thankfully our walk of shame ended, but the new setting didn't cheer me up at all. In Kirova's office was Kirova herself and the Queen, Queen Tatiana. "Your highness" I bowed before her.

"Where is Vasilisa?" she asked.

TPOV

"Where is Vasilisa?" I asked because I couldn't find her and Rose visibly turned from sad to agonized.

"She died a few months ago" she whispered so low that I barely caught it.

"How?"

"8 Striogi attacked us and they grabbed me before grabbing her and they drained her before giving me this scar on my face as a reminder of how she died and then I tried to help her, but she was already dead. I tried I really did." She said absolutely agonized and she was sobbing.

"Rosemarie I believe you. I do. I just needed to know where she was."

"I left her body there and her body was taken by them"

"She wasn't turned though right?"

"No she was past saving by then even turning her wouldn't work" she looked like she was going to either be sick or have another break down.

"Ok well you can go and it's good to have you back we've all missed you" I said and she bowed before leaving.

RPOV

This place was killing me all the memories and things that we did while we were here together. They were all blurring into one thought… she was gone and I didn't save her. Stop thinking like that Rose or you're going to drive yourself crazy with the thoughts.

I was back in my dorm room from before I left and I crashed. I fell onto the bed and before my head hit the pillow I was asleep with the same old nightmare for company.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it_

I was told to go to see Alberta before I could go to classes because they weren't sure how good I was compared to the other novices; even though I had killed enough that I had molnijas covering my neck all the way down my spine and beginning to wrap around my sides. KNOCK KNOCK. I knocked on Alberta's door and then opened it to find my mother standing in front of me. "Rosemarie Hathaway! I heard that you were back"

"Of course you heard I was back. I mean you are my mother" I snapped.

"Rumor has it that you got Vasilisa killed though" she said airily.

"I didn't get her killed I tried to help her I almost got killed multiple times while we were gone then 8 of them attacked us I was grabbed then they drained her of everything that she was and she was gone before I could blink" I was getting louder without realizing it, but continued on "I felt her die! Do you know what it's like to feel somebody die!" I looked at her "no I didn't think so, then they gave me the scar on my face to remember them by"

"I didn't realize… I'm sorry" she stammered.

"You should learn to not listen to god damned rumors!"

"I had only heard that nothing from you!"

"Then you should've asked before jumping to conclusions just like ever-FUCKING-body else out there that I have to face today! While I'm facing them I have to try and not kill them because they have not seen death itself!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have kill more then even you have"

"Prove it" she challenged and I did I pulled my hair back and took off the shirt I had over my training bra and she got to see all the marks I had "how many?"

"Last I remember 115" I whispered "I stopped counting after she was gone"

"You loved her"

"As family nothing more"

"Of course not"

"I have classes"

"Oh right!" Alberta said coming back to life and handing me a piece of paper.

"What do I do about my combat classes?"

"You will be working with the guardians around here that aren't on patrol"

"Great what happens when I kick their asses?"

"I honestly don't know" she said and I went on my way.

**(The next part is kinda what she wishes she could say to Lissa and anytime she is saying something to her it will be italicized and underlined 3 rora)**

_Liss i can't believe I get to possibly kick Alto's ass! You would probably be telling me to go easy on him, but I can't and we both know this… All I can promise is that he will be alive when I'm done with him just like all the other Guardians around here. I miss you and wish that I had been stronger that day, but I am getting there and when I graduate I will go out there and kill the 8 that killed you._

"Hey bloodwhore!"

"What the hell do you want Jesse!" I screamed back at the pompous dumbass Zeklos in front of me.

"Heard you were back and that you got the princess killed because you just wanted to give cheap fucking sex for a high"

"No she died because one of them killed her and I got the scar to prove it"

"How do I know it's not just something from a customer getting mad because you weren't putting out that day…huh?"

"You know what I outta rearrange that face of yours" _Sorry Liss!_ I said and thought, before jumping at him, but before I could hit him someone grabbed me and proved to be a bigger threat. I landed a blow to hit face and heard a grunt, but that didn't stop me because I swept his feet out from underneath him causing him to hit the ground.

After he hit the ground I heard and understood the rapid Russian that flew out of his mouth "Черт чертовски девушка слишком силен для ее же блага!" **(Goddamn fucking girl too strong for her own good!) **Then I noticed that it was guardian Belikov.

"я не нормальная девушка чертовски опекуна Беликов я, случается, девушки, которая жила в реальном мире и избили дерьма из какого-то striogi и знаки, чтобы доказать это" **(i am not a normal fucking girl guardian Belikov i happen to be a girl who lived out in the real world and beat the shit out of some striogi and have the marks to prove it)** I replied in fluent Russian due to the fact that we had lived in Russia for a short while.

"я заметил, знаки просто не понимают, как сильно я бы получить мою задницу" **(i noticed the marks just didn't realize how badly i would get my ass kicked)**

"Да ни делал я убил стригоями" **(yeah neither did the strigoi i killed) **I hadn't realized that I was still in my training bra until he said that and I blushed before grabbing my tee out of my bag even though it was white and most of the marks showed through.

"You're good I think that you might be a match for all us guardians to go up against" he said switching to English. Then he said "you should go its second hour and if I know you and the other novices you have a theory class to get to and an angry teacher to deal with"

"Alto damnit!" I said taking off running and trying to pull all the leaves out of my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I made it to Alto's class in like 2 minutes even though I was down by the Admin buildings. "Sorry I'm late Alto I ran into a slight problem"

"What would that problem would that be Miss Hathaway?"

"I almost rearranged a Zeklos' face, but a guardian stopped me and I didn't realize that it was a guardian so I kinda beat him up. Then ended up conversing with him" I said really quickly.

"…." Stan was silent.

"What?"

"You beat up a guardian" he said dumbfounded

"That's what I just said right?"

"May I ask who?"

"Ummmmm…" I saw Belikov walk in and asked him in Russian "Беликов должен я сказать ему, или пусть он просто получить его задницу, когда я драться с ним предполагается, что ваш лучший" **(Belikov should i tell him or let him just get his ass kicked when i fight him assuming your better)**

"пусть он получить его задницу от новичка, который, что ушло некоторое время, потому что он уверен, не видел знаки вы получили, и он не видел вас бороться, поэтому не"** (let him get his ass kicked by a novice who has been gone for a while because he sure hasn't seen the marks you got and he hasn't seen you fight so don't)** he replied.

"Alto you're going to have to wait to find out" I said switching back to English.

"Fine" he huffed clearly annoyed at the fact that I could also speak fluent Russian now and he didn't know any Russian.

"Now what were you teaching us?"

"I was teaching about the different types of surveillance"

"Then continue the class" I said enjoying myself.

_Hey Liss you would love being back and I know you would probably be scolding me for not telling Alto and being a smart-ass, but we both know I can't help it!_

**(so I have to make her not seem like she is falling apart so this whole I am happy and ok is just a façade 3 rora)**__


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was time for another combat class and I found the first guardian that I could that was off duty and it happened to be Alto. "Alto want to spar with me?" I called out.

"Why aren't you supposed to be fighting with the other novices?" he replied turning around.

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Why not?"

"Because I would probably end up hurting them real bad… I mean I do have all the molnijas that they don't"

"Oh right" he huffed.

"don't be so disappointed that your least favorite student also turned out to be the best even though she ran away for two years got a princess killed then was dragged back and doesn't have a promise mark"

"I don't hate you" he said stunned

"Yea you do now don't lie" I said

"Alright then I hate you if you insist now can you go get ready so that this fight can be done with and I can get back to what I was doing"

"Course" I said pulling off the white tee I had been wearing over my training bra "Ready?"

"let's go" he said getting into a stance.

"Good to know"

He started circling around me and I followed his movements exactly, but he was also the first to attack. I have to admit he was fast, but not fast enough and I managed to block the fist that he threw to my gut and counter with a roundhouse kick to the side. Then I threw a punch right only to stop midway leaving him hesitating clearly confused and throwing a left to his gut, thus knocking him to the ground. He got up pretty quickly and threw a round of kicks and punches to me; I managed to block most, but also got hit a few times. I was getting bored and decided then was a good time to show him what I could really do and jumped over him kicking hinm in the back leaving him on the ground. He rolled over and I was over him and pronouncing him "dead" before he could even attempt to stand up.

"you won" he said astonished and covered in grass.

"Course" I replied and helped him up from the ground.

"now who did you beat earlier because I have to say with skills like that you could beat Belikov over there" he said jerking his thumb towards him.

"I did he was the one to stop me from killing Jesse" I said smoothly and I swear to god Alto's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I beat Guardian Belikov in a fight after he stopped me from killing Jesse Zeklos" I said slowly as if talking to a dumbass.

"Well then I don't know how Vasilisa died on your watch"

"I was too weak and not good enough" I said because I truly believed it.

"you are plenty good and even good guardians fail at times" Belikov said coming up to me "I should know my charge died on my partners watch while I was away on leave and he is one hell of a guardian"

"Who?"

"Guardian Berkant"

"Really?" I squeaked remembering him he guards the school now.

"Yea why don't you come talk to him"

"I have class"

"I will excuse you"

"Why?"

"Because you need to understand that it was never your fault that you couldn't protect her"

"But it was" I said as he lead me to the guardians cafeteria.

"and this is why you get to talk to him"

"Alright Alright I understand" I really didn't, but oh well if he says that I need this and it gets me out of math then ok. When we got to the guy he was looking for I was nervous about what he would tell me, but couldn't back out now.

"Leon?" Belikov said to the guardian and the guardian looked up .

"Yes Dimitri" he said looking tired.

"This here is Rosemarie the novice that I had the job to find along with the Dragomir princess"

"Oh yes!" he said with recognition lighting up his eyes "now what would you like with me?"

"She watched the princess die due to a Striogi and blames herself I would like it if you could convince her to not blame herself because it wasn't her fault"

"Of course anything for a friend" Berkant said.

"Thank you" Belikov said before leaving me with the guardian.

"now I need you to tell me what happened so that I have an easier time trying to explain to you why you are not the one to blame and so that I can help you"

"you first" I said because I didn't want to talk about it.

"of course" he sighed "you have to be quiet though"

"alright no noise"

"good" he said before putting up a guardian mask and beginning "I was with lord Zeklos when Dimitri was on leave. He was in Russia with his family who he hadn't seen since he graduated school, I was watching our charge while he was out shopping at a grocery store. It was getting dark when we left and by the time we got home it was totally dark. We hadn't made it into the wards that surrounded the house before they came jumping out of the bushes at the end of the driveway. They stopped the car and grabbed lord Zeklos. I tried to go after him, but got distracted by two others and by the time I had killed them the last one had snapped his neck. I had blamed myself for a long while, but Dimitri finally told me something success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."

"How the fuck does that help?"

"You will understand it if you tell me your story so that I can explain it"

"Alright I will…." I took a deep breath "We had been out for food with a few others from the school we had been going to in Raleigh, North Carolina **(I can't remember if they ever said where they had been staying before Portland and don't feel like looking) **but they lived a few streets over from us. We had been walking through a connecting ally way with me looking around us but it was kind of hard with how dark it was and then 8 of them popped out of nowhere 4 of them grabbed me and then the rest grabbed her. She was drained before I could even get free. No matter how hard I tried to fight my way away from the 4 holding me it never worked. Then one of them raked their nails across my face giving me my scar and told me 'it's a souvenir to remember her death and how you could've stopped it'" I said repeating exactly what the Striogi told me before leaving me there "After that they left and I tried to help her but she was gone I felt her die through our bond and could no longer feel her, so I ran because I was afraid to tell anyone what happened then Guardian Belikov dragged me back here to suffer and remember everything that we did here" I finished putting my head down.

"Alright just relax for a second now and then let me know when you want me to explain" Berkant said patting my hand.

"Just start this is normal for me now" I sighed waving my hand at him, but not lifting my head.

"Alright now let's start with success is not final, you didn't succeed, but it wasn't the final thing you did because you sprung back according to the marks. Now, failure is not fatal, you killed more of them after that didn't you. Finally, it is the courage to continue that counts, because you are here and not with her because you killed yourself or let one of them take you that is courageous all on its own. Now do you get how it helps?"

"Yea I guess so; it's just harder than I thought it would be to deal with being back. I mean I knew it would be hard, but the longer and longer I walk around here and everyone is asking questions or gossiping about what could have happened its weird to think about her after I avoided anything that had to do with her for so long." I looked up to see if he was following, but it was more than just him in front of me now.

"Rosemarie" my mother nodded like nothing had ever happened today and continued on to talk to Berkant.

I got up to leave and Berkant said "I hope what I told you helps if not you welcome to come back and chat"

"Thank you" I said leaving and going to hide in my room for the rest of the day not caring if I got in trouble my first day back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was lying on my bed for over 3 hours before someone came and knocked on my door. "Go away!" I yelled.

"Rose open the door!" I heard someone scream through it and start beating on it.

"No!" I said not moving.

"Let me in!" she yelled again.

"Who is it first?"

"It's Alberta and your mother!"

"Then fuck no!"

"Rosemarie!"

"Go away!"

"You have been back one day and you have already started trouble!"

"I never wanted to be back!" I said getting up and sitting next to the door instead.

"Open the door!"

"Why do you want me to?"

"Because I heard you talking to Guardian Berkant and Guardian Belikov went to talk to Alberta! We're both worried about you!"

"Then let me go back to Portland I was doing fine there!"

"Were you because when they found you, you had bite marks and got attacked again!"

"But I killed it along with plenty others have you seen all my marks they are wrapping around my waist!"

"Rosemarie!"

"Go away!"

"Let us talk first!"

"No!"

"Fine" my mother huffed and 2 sets of feet walked away. I went back to my bed and closed my eyes only to get the weird feeling of being sucked into Lissa's head even though she was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_It was dark out and it was a city, she was running… _running from what? _They were being followed the 3 damphir's and her. "Vasilisa come on the academy is right there!" one called out. She was here right outside the academy. _

I pulled out of her head and took off running for the gate. Once I got to the gate I saw the 3 damphir's and her. "I don't know who you are, but impersonating a dead princess is against the law and we don't need this" I saw Stan telling her.

She caught sight of me and said "Rose? You know it's me don't you?"

"y-your dead I watched them kill you I felt you die" I said backing away.

"I didn't die the boys here found me not long after and took care of me until I was strong enough that we could find you"

"Y-you died" I said again.

"I am not dead you know it. Why else would you have come out here? You got sucked into my head didn't you?"

"It was a trick it didn't happen" she came closer to me and hugged me only then did I realize it was really her.

"You believe me now?"

"Your alive… its really you…"I started to cry and fell to my knees her still hugging me.

"Yes it's me" she whispered

"are you hurt?"

"no they have taken good care of me"

"I missed you Liss you don't know how much it hurt to think that I lost you"

"I do it was the same for me, but I knew that you were alive" she said looking at me in the eyes "did they give you that scar?" she whispered tracing the scar that I got that night.

"Yes"

"How many" she whispered and I pulled away.

"What do you mean?"

"How many have you killed since that night? From what I remember it was 114"

"It's more than that I stopped counting after that night"

"Why?"

"It hurt losing you and I started to get attacked a lot more it's like circumstances changed once you weren't with me."

"Oh Rose" she said. I heard the foot steps behind me before someone tried to pull me away. I turned around and punched the person. "Rose no" she said.

"Leave us alone" I said to the advancing guardians.

"Rose calm down!" she screamed. I had pulled darkness from her without realizing it and couldn't control it anymore.

"Роза остановки вы можете управлять этим!" **(Rose stop you can control this!) **She screamed in Russian getting through to me. I fell to the ground exhausted from the day I had had. "Rose you ok?" she whispered before they took her away.

"Get her to confinement and get Rosemarie to the infirmary!" I faintly heard someone order before I was fully pulled under.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was starting to come out of the dark haze that I had been in since Liss had come back and been taken away and heard "you are going to ruin her if you tell her that the queen is having that girl killed"

"How can you hide it from her though?"

"I don't know honestly"

"She is going to find out one way or another"

"I will make sure she doesn't… she was broken up enough and if she thinks that her best friend is alive then so be it or even better if she thinks that she hallucinated"

"But she didn't and lots of others saw it!"

"I don't care tell the other guardians not to mention it then"

"Hathaway…Belikov be quiet"

"Sorry Doctor" they said and I heard footsteps come closer, but only one set of them. Then I felt light hands feeling for my pulse and then someone checking my lungs and heart. "Alright she has no other problems other than shock and when she wakes up you two better not be arguing about whether or not to tell her"

"Yes ma'am" they both said back.

One hour later…

I was waking up and I knew it for the past hour things had been coming clearer and clearer, but the one thing that I was stuck on was the fact that they weren't going to tell me that Liss was getting executed. I felt my eyes flutter open and caught sight of the two of them at the end of my bed in a stare off. They looked like statues… very pissed off statues at that. "Mom?" I groaned.

"Rose! Hey! How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened after they took her away and I passed out?"

They glanced at each other before saying anything and then my mom took a deep breath before saying "She is back at court right now waiting the queen's decision"

"What decision?"

"We don't know"

"Bull shit" I said

"What do you mean Rose?"

"You two are lying and trying to keep the truth from me I'm not stupid nor am I deaf"

"What do you mean? We really don't know anything"

"Just get out of here!"

"Ok…Ok" she said and they both walked out. I had just hit the pillow with a loud sigh when walked in.

"you know that they're just trying to protect you right?"

"No they're lying I heard them arguing before I woke up I'm not stupid"

"I know… take a deep breath" and I did "Now how about you look at it from their point of view and decide would you want to tell a girl who thought that she lost the one friend she had then find a girl who seems like her and then find out that the Queen is having her executed or not tell her at all?"

"I would tell me because it is really her I know it!"

"How?"

"The bond I finally felt it again I can still feel it again, but that's only because I was close to her again."

"I realize this, but that girl isn't Vasilisa what you felt wasn't real"

"Whatever" I said looking away.

"Alright" she said leaving the room after telling me I could leave. I got up and got dressed only to be stopped at the door by my mother.

"Go to hell" I said and walked away.

"Rosemarie!" she screamed and I just kept running not caring what she said. I got as far as the door before she caught up to me "Stop let me talk to you!"

"No! You lied to me! I'm not stupid!"

"Rose please just listen!"

"No I don't have to nor should I ever! How many times have you lied to me and not said anything to me? How many times have I believed you?"

"You do have to your only 17 and I don't lie to you!"

"You sure because you just did!" I screamed and she finally let go realizing how much she had hurt me and how much it hurt to know that she did. "go to hell!" I said again before I took off to find out if I could get to court. As I was running I ran into a person and we both went down. "ouff" I said all the air in my lungs leaving me.

"Your one to talk you just landed on me" said a moroi I realized when I looked down. He had black hair, crystalline blue eyes, and dressed like a total emo; it was Christian Ozera.

"Shit sorry!"

"It's ok"

"no no its not you're a moroi… a royal moroi"

"Your different compared to before you left"

"Its called responsibility you dumbass"

"Sorry whats gotten into you?"

"I need to get to court to save Liss"

"Oh well my aunt Tasha is going back in an hour maybe she can bring you along"

"Really?"

"Of course I would have to ask and stuff"

"Could you?"

"yes"

"Thanks now hurry!" I said and pulled him along behind me.

"Woah slow down I am moroi"

"Sorry I just have to save her because…" I trailed off getting sucked into Liss' head again.

_"For impersonating a dead princess you will be cast for execution in one hour" the queen said finishing her hearing._

_ "Let's go bitch" one of her guards said as they dragged her back to the cells._

_ "I am really Princess Vasilisa Rhea Dragomir. Daughter to Eric and Rhea Dragomir; Last in her line" she said as she was dragged along._

_ "Well you have 50 minutes before you sentenced to death and can believe that all you want" they said and shoved her back into that cell._

After that I pulled out of her head "they have her sentenced for execution in 50 minutes I cant save her"

"I sorry" he said patting my shoulder gingerly.

"No you don't get it after months of thinking that she was dead I find out that she was alive and got to hold her for all of 5 minutes and now they're going to kill her!" I screamed swinging my fist into the brick wall next to us only to wind up screaming in pain.

"Ouch that had to of hurt"

"That doesn't hurt nearly as much as it will once she really is dead!"

"hey relax"

"How can you ask me to relax when my best friend and bond mate is about to get executed for impersonating herself which I didn't know was possible!"

"Ok how long do we have"

"45 minutes"

"Shit and it takes about that amount of time to get the jet going"

"Whatever" I sighed "it's too late"

"I'm sorry do you want to talk?"

"NO I just don't want to be alone"

"Alright lets go for a walk" and we did it was calming to know that I wasn't alone in this and that maybe I would have a friend after this as well.

**(alright I got a little mushy in the end but chris and rose are just going to be friends and if I kept going I would most likely add in something that will make it a good 3,ooo words which is just too long… I think)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We had gotten as far as the woods and back to the moroi dorms before the 40 minutes were up. I didn't know if I should be with her while it all went down or if I should stay away, so that it was easier on me. "Go be with her" Chris whispered as we snuck past the matron and got to his room. I went and her thoughts and feels flooded all other senses.

"_This is wrong! Killing a royal princess is against the law!" she screeched as they brought her out in front of the crowd._

_ "Shut up girl you'll just make it all worse" one of the guards said. She was up on stage now and being strapped into the chair. _

_ "Queen Tatiana has had this imposter of princess Vasilisa Dragomir who died a few months ago through a striogi attack sentenced to death" an announcer said. _

And it was over in five minutes I felt it and was thrown out of her head only to be left with blackness and a sinking heart. "Rose you ok?"

"No she's gone"

"It's ok should I get a guardian to walk you back to your dorm or are you ok to walk back by yourself?"

"I'm ok" I said standing up only to fall right back down I was shaking so badly.

"You need a guardian to walk you back" he stated and went to get one. When he got back he had Stan following him.

"Rosemarie are you ok?" he asked

"no she's gone all because of you people"

"I don't know what you mean the imposter was executed not Vasilisa. Vasilisa died while you guys were gone remember"

"She wasn't dead"

"Yes she was"

"No she wasn't"

"Rosemarie" he sighed "you need to get back to your dorm lets go" he said helping me stand up and dragging me out the door. It took him a good 15 minutes to drag me back to my dorm and then have the matron keep an eye on me. I tried to lay down, but it lasted about 5 seconds because I couldn't close my eyes, so I got up and started pacing my room. It was only 9am (pm for me) and I had about 6 hours before I could truly say that I was going to the gym to train… sigh. I could do sit ups and push-ups I guess like I did while we were on the run and I couldn't get to the gym.

An hour later…

"300"

"301"

"302"

30 minutes later…

"500" I sighed sitting up after doing 500 sit ups… that didn't help I guess it's time to start on push-ups… Yay! Not!

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

2 hours later…

"401"

"402"

"403"

1 hour later…

"598"

"599"

"600" I said and my arms gave out. I was finally exhausted after 600 push-ups and 500 crunches. I was so tired I fell asleep on the floor.

**(Ok I know this is kind of boring but the fun is about to start next chapter. Well not really fun, but you understand)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I could finally go to the gym now and I was relieved when I got there because it was empty. I found a dummy and started beating it up but I made a hole in it before I could even release any form of pain. "God damnit!" I scream and roundhouse kicked it only to cause more of a problem resulting in it snapping off the metal frame. "I hate this!"

"Rose what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I grunted turning to another dummy only to have that one break. "God Damnit why can't I get anything right!"

"Rose? Can you look at me?"

"What?" I screamed turning to Guardian Berkant.

"Take a deep breath and relax" he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Why? I shouldn't have to! Nobody listens to me and I can't relax because when I do that's leaving my guard down and lets others get hurt!"

"What happened now?"

"They executed her!"

"What do you mean?"

"That girl that everyone called an imposter was Vasilisa! She didn't die after the 8 striogi attacked and a group of rouges found her and healed her. Then she showed up here and I finally felt like I wasn't a god damned screw up only to have them take her and execute her!"

"Rose that wasn't her"

"Yes it was why won't anyone believe me!" I screamed and flew out of his grasp in order to punch something that wasn't alive. It ended up being a wall. I didn't realize that it was until I heard the bones in my arm and hand crack. "Fuck!"

"Rose are you ok?"

"No! I broke my hand and I think the bones in my arm as well!"

"You did just punch a cement brick wall" he said and I punched him with my other hand "Ow that was good punch now let's get you to the infirmary to get those bones looked at"

When we got there Dr.O just stared at me like I had five heads when Berkant told her what happened. "and she punched a cement brick wall?"

"Yes"

"Well let's get it reset and in a cast" she said looking at me.

"ok" I said warily and held out my arm. She grabbed it and pulled the bones back into place; then she continued to wrap it.

"Now you may not participate in any combat class today"

"Yes ma'am" I said leaving. I was in an even worse mood when I walked into the gym and everyone turned to look at me. I screamed "stop fucking looking at me and get over it! I'm back and I'm here to stay!" I stomped over to the mats in the corner to sulk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You know you really should calm down" Guardian Berkant said coming over and sitting down.

"Go shove that sentence up someone else's ass because I don't care" I snapped.

"Sorry, but their asses are in the middle of training"

"Go away then" I looked around and noticed that the two dummy's I had broken had been removed.

"I can't do that you see Guardian Petrov asked me to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't go and break anymore equipment"

"Go to hell"

"Mhm… well I don't want to go there I hear it's absolutely awful"

"Take your smart ass mouth and shut the fuck up"

"Alright alright I see you're not in the mood right now. I guess we can talk later." He said standing up and walking over to Belikov and beginning to talk.

"Hey cheerful" Chris said as he plopped down next to me.

"Shut up" I said

"I guess we aren't very cheerful today"

"No I'm not so if you would so kindly do so shut the fuck up"

"What happened to your hand?"

"Broke the bones"

"How?"

"Want to see?"

"Sure" he said and I took a swing at him catching him in the shoulder pretty hard with my left hand. "Shit!" he said as he fell backwards.

"How about now?"

"No thank you. Is that why there are less dummy's than usual?"

"Maybe" I said watching everyone else sparring.

"You know what?" he said getting my attention.

"What?"

"I believe you" he said

"Good because if you didn't and were just acting in order to spread rumors you would have worse than the punch I just served you"

"You wouldn't I'm royal" he said

"Try me fire boy"

"First you have to teach me to fight"

"Why should I? I just met you"

"Because I am your only friend right now"

"Fine meet me here after classes" I said getting up and heading torward the door and to Alberta's office to hang out with her for a while.

**(I am really sorry if this is kinda boring, but I haven't ud as much as I would like and I just gave you four chappies so my brain is really creatively drained ~rora)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 RPOV I had sat in her office for over two hours before she showed up and by then I had decorated her office with sticky notes covered in random words I had thought of in my time there, then I had arranged them into a little poem that went around the room. "Rose what did you do to my office?" she asked me. "Decorated it with a poem that is made out of four pads of sticky notes so 360 individual sticky notes" I stated before grabbing my stuff and leaving to go teach fire boy his stupid lesson on how to fight. APOV I walked into my office to find Rose putting up sticky notes onto my wall and then found out that she wrote a poem using 360 words. I wonder when she got to be so smart especially since she was gone for so long. As I tried to find the beginning I thought about what she was probably going through and figured she was probably just trying to move on with her life and be a trouble maker again. That was at least until I read the poem. Roses are red. Lissa is green. She told me this once when we went to the sea. Her aura means calm. Mine means volatile. I didn't know what she meant until the night trials. We survived for so long. Using spirit and strength. With her and me we were the warriors of the saints. When the time came we tried and tried. I fought with everything I had. Many grabbed me and told me be careful or she dies. They drained her body and left me there to watch her die. I ran and ran never looking back hoping beyond hope that it was a bad dream to pass. She wasn't dead she just fainted and weakened. A group of rogues found her and healed her. I ran to Russia. Learned the language and culture. Flew to Spain learned the language learned the culture. Ran to Portland Maine where I finally learned the language of the deaf. That was where they found me broken and dying inside. I knew that I would never feel her again and hoped for the better world. I came back followed their rules learned about who I am. She came back for me, but they didn't believe. I had felt the bond for the first time in a long time. What could I do. I tried to help her explain. They took her away to the courts and prosecuted her. I was with her until the end and promise to be with her for all eternity. She is mine just as I am hers. Our marriage is still in effect and shall never be taken from me. We will meet again after Fire Boy can help me. How I do not know. But she was alive and now she's dead if ever there was a time I needed you. That time would be now. Forever in my heart Princess Vasilisa Reah Sabrina Dragomir- Hathaway. Forever yours Rosemarie Elizabeth Jennifer Hathaway- Dragomir. Your heart is safe with me as mine is with yours. With love and spirit and darkness your one and only beautiful Rosemarie and your daughter to be born Renee Vasilisa Jennifer Dragomir- Hathaway. Always. I finished reading and groaned saying "Shit!" before walking out of my office and towards the gym where she probably was. I walked in and found her trying to train Christian Ozera, but she seemed to be having a problem due to having a broken hand. "Rosemarie Elizabeth Jennifer Hathaway- Dragomir!" I yelled and she jumped about three feet in the air. "You read the poem..." she said facing me. "When?" "About a year after we left" she said looking down. "How far along?" "Five months" "How do you know that it's a girl?" "She saw the aura" "Why didn't you tell anyone?" "She's gone the baby is still here we were going to raise her together" she whispered and then Christian wrapped her up in a hug. CPOV "Hey Rosie I will help you out" he said. "You've already done so much" she whispered. "I am your friend and I cared for Lissa before you guys left. I still do. Your her wife and I will take care of you and little Dragomir-Hathaway." "Really?" "Really. I promise" "Thank you Chris" she whispered hugging me. "Why are you so small though?" Alberta asked her. "I don't really eat. Haven't really had the reason to, but I guess little one needs to eat now." "You haven't been eatting?" "Well I eat just enough, but not enough that I have gained weight" she explained. "Lets go" she said grabbing Rose who grabbed me and pulled her along until we got to the infermary. " !" she yelled. "Yes?" APOV I was beyond annoyed because she wasn't taking care of herself and now that I knew she would be. "I need you to give Rose an ultrasound" "Why?" "Because..." "I'm five months pregnant" Rose cut me off. "And I haven't really been taking care of myself" "Alright lets go back here and get you one then" she said and we followed her down the hall. We got into the room and Rose was directed to the table and the machine was set up. The baby was deemed perfectly healthy, but Rose was under orders to start gaining weight or Olenski would take her out of training. She also gave her an ultrasound picture to put where she wanted. 


End file.
